Broken Pride
by RandomAznNoobieNeenjazoncrack
Summary: It was all that he, Sohma Kyo, the cursed cat of the twelve animal zodiac had left. Broken pride. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: The series of Fruits Basket/ Furuba belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

AN: A one-shot based on Furuba's Sohma Kyo. Anyway, hope you like it. Reviews are welcome.

**Song Inspiration: Ketsui No Asa Ni – Aqua Timez**

* * *

Broken Pride

_I'm sorry. So very sorry…_

Tears ran down her cheeks, as she embraced him tightly to her warmth. Her apologies she'd whisper in his ears seem somewhat faded. He remembers telling her that it was alright, he told her not to cry. He couldn't bare seeing her cry.

She'd say that she loved him when no else could, when no one else would. The faded reminiscence of false devotion, because he knew, he knew she didn't really. But he tried to believe. He tried too, even though it hurt, the sharp panging sensations in his chest. Back then, he didn't understand what it meant to be pitied.

He sometimes wondered if his mother hated him, if she was ashamed of who he was, who her son really was.

The cat of the zodiac, the outcast. The foolish feline that took the words of that scheming rat to heart, the very cat that waited in mere sweet dreams to belong with everyone else of the twelve animal zodiac. Whom was betrayed and completely isolated. Whom was hated and gained no love in return.

Like the kindred before him. Those fated to die, alone and loveless.

She must have protected him out of commiseration; not from compassion, not from empathy, or kindness and love. She felt it was her duty., it was her burden to bear.

That day when she finally left him to fend for himself, as he was soon thrusted into a world of pure solitude with no where else to go.

He stared down at her corpse in that coffin on the day of her funeral. A smile painted on her palid rose lips, the one she dare not share with him. That small yet simple emotional expression focused on her face was so foreign and alien.

Just like him.

"Don't look at him."

"Ignore him."

"Shh! Quiet! he's looking this way!"

All of them, every one of them hated him. They knew who he was and chose to avoid the ugly beast. He could feel the distasteful glares and scoffing remarks from their lips as he passed them by.

His father was no exception as he had shunned him and his mother out of his life, as if they held no significance whatsoever. Pure fear brings segregation to the direct object. They couldn't handle his true form. That was why he wore his Juzu beads around his wrist

A clenched fist struck against the rough surface of the wooden door, shaking furiously; a burning sensation rushed to the corners of his eyes. It took everything he had; not to break into shattered pieces infront of them. He refused to shed tears because that would only lead to illusioned sympathy. He had put on his mask.

The cat was forlorn and only anger manifested for the very being who had sentenced him to this damned fate; the rat. The lovely little prince, Sohma Yuki. He'd always blamed Yuki for all the things that had happened to him, for all the sadness he had to suffer through. So that he could be free of the burdens he had to bare in his already broken heart.

The single individuals who even cared about him, were the boar and his dearest Shiso.

His shiso was the one who had taught him so much in the arts of defence. Kyo admired and respected his teacher. Kyo felt such ardor and fidelity from the experiences he had with his shiso, it was a change for the better. Kyo was then free from such animosity and abhorrent repugnance from the others who shared his name. In a sense, it was as if his shiso was a father figure in Kyo's life.

His shiso saved him from himself.

"AW! Look what we got here guys! The mini runt orange! Hey there buddy! What's up?"

Junior high school years were difficult, being that the cat had to face the same treatment he had endured at the Sohma main house. Those same expressions on the faces of his classmates mirrored the ones in his conscious. They taunted him because of his appearance just like before. They mocked him because he was different. And then there was Yuki to deal with.

Those days went by as he had abandoned society to train in the mountains, away from those scornful glares.

He had to get away; so he wouldn't lose control, he wouldn't lose control. And he hated himself for it.

A fist flew. Flesh connected with flesh. An echoing crunch rining in both of the boys ears. Fresh blood spilt, flowing down terrible wounds. Purple irises harshly glared down at the pathetic creature before him. The orange haired figure down on the ground, sputtered, hacking up crimson mixed with saliva dripping down his chin. He gasped for breath, air forcefully passed through to his lungs as he tried raising hhimself up from the earth. His limbs ached as he tried to move. His vision blurring inwards and out, although he couldn't see through the daze; he knew deep down that his opponent was leaving, leaving victorious. He wanted to fight, he needed to go on. He had to, he just had to

"I'm not finished with you yet! Don't go! Come back… COME BACK DAMN IT!"

Those past times when he Kyo, the lonesome deliquent and his royal highness Yuki, fought against each other. The battles hadn't ever gone well. Kyo would always lose against his eternal rival. He was the one that was battered and bruised. He was the one that was beaten senseless. He was the one who walked solely with his tail between his paws. And out of the fact that he was jealous of what Yuki had; the only important reason why the two were so different. It wasn't in their character, or their physical appearance.

It was because Yuki belonged and he didn't.

Sohma Kyo, from that day forward vowed that he wouldn't let it beat him down, he wouldn't let Yuki beat him. Ever. Never again. Kyo just couldn't handle the shame. Kyo wanted to pertain his pride, it was all he had left besides his anguish and rage.

It was all that he, Sohma Kyo, the cursed cat of the twelve animal zodiac had left. Broken pride.


End file.
